marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * * * * ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Northern / ** U.S. Radar Station "Christmastown" Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = As the bulky black-and-white monster reaches towards her, Patricia Robertson cowers next to the terrified-out-of-his-mind Perry and unconscious Daniel Jackson; recalling that every night of her twenty-four years of life she's suffered from nightmares of monsters crawling out of the shadows to kill her. Black tendrils extend from the monster's hand and latch onto her, but before it can transfer to her its claw is blasted by a bolt of electricity. The monster turns and hisses just in time to be blasted by the the man in the black suit, who tells Robertson to run as he wields a flippable cell phone as an energy gun. Robertson refuses to abandon her comrades even when the Suit tells her that the amount of energy required to kill the monster will be fatal to any organic life in a thirty-foot radius. The monster recovers and lunges at the Suit, who blasts it back with lightning and tells her to grab her comrades and evacuate before he's forced to destory her alongside it. The monster retracts into its host to reveal Colonel Malone, who pleads in a distorted voice to not let the Suit kill him before collapsing. As the Suit charges another blast of electricity, Jackson regains consciousness and grabs his gun, demanding to know what's going on. Just as the Suit is about to blast Malone, Jackson shoots him twice in the chest. Unharmed, the Suit turning and informing Jackson he has made a terrible mistake: the monster possessing Malone ripped a hole in the ceiling and escaped. Robertson asks what the monster was, and is told that it is a parasitic lifeform from another planet and that he is there to kill it. Jackson aims his gun at the Suit's face and demands he submit to the U.S. Army's authority and cease all efforts to kill their commanding officer; but the Suit tells him to do as he says or they will die. When Jackson threatens to shoot him in the head, the Suit says that the symbiote can jump from host to host, mimicking their appearance and mannerisms as it consumes them from the inside out. Jerome Delacroix arrives with a rifle, causing the Suit to aim his cellphone energy-gun at him and say that he has to assume that any potential hosts have been compromised. Jackson shoots the Suit in the head, causing him to crumple; and Robertson yells at Jackson for killing him. As Delacroix asks what's going on, Robertson notes that Perry is running towards the door. Jackson sends Delacroix to retrieve Perry while he and Robertson look for Saunders. Robertson protests that this is a bad idea, but Jackson tells her to stick to the plan. As she reaches for the Suit's phone, he tells her that it is not a gun but a conductor - bolts of electricity radiating from his empty eye-sockets and knocking her and Jackson unconscious. The Suit drags Jackson and Robertson to a closet, ties them together, and locks them in. Calling his boss, the Suit says that he has lost the element of surprise and that the symbiote has located a means of transportation. He arrives at the base's garage, where Malone is seated in the driver's seat of a truck - his glowing white eyes visible. The symbiote asks the Suit why he's come after it, and the Suit retorts that he knows what it is and has come to destroy it. The symbiote retorts that he knows all about the suit, sneering that the Suit is no better than it is. The Suit retorts that that's arguable, and the symbiote asks if he wants to argue as the truck accelerates towards him. The Suit blasts the vehicle with a bolt of electricity, and Malone's drained corpse falls from the open door. Just as the Suit lets his guard down, the symbiote emerges from the shadows and latches onto him. Stating that Malone's been dead for some time and that humans don't make for very good hosts, the symbiote rips the Suit apart with its tendrils. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}